Magic Squadron Mystiranger
Magic Squadron Mystiranger (魔術戦隊ミスティレンジャー, Majutsu Sentai Misutirenjā) is the 24th and second season of GENERATION series. This feature was no mechas because they overwhelming the Project Zero universe. The story is about Roho miss his friends, but Samuel's old friends unites the team. However, he doe not work as the team because the Samuel's memory was erased. Unfortunately, the new enemy was come from Project Zero called Imajin but one Imajin accidentally possess Roho into similar of Droite's memory. The supreme leader of Imajin named Mark-DeVile and his host and horrible shock is Roho's grandfather Samuel Joo controlled by Phantom Train Beast. Plot After the event of Dekanger, Roho miss his friends because they sacrificed themselve and Samuel's memory is lost. The Project Zero universe holds back however forming into one planet on Coreath. Disaster of overwhelming, the Project Zero universe was serious dangerous which is full of ghosts. Shadow and his crews teams up with unlikely foes and rescue his grandfather Samuel Joo. With the cowardly Imajin girl named Unitara, he joined forces to defeat Mark-DeVile. Characters Mystirangers Allies *Momotaros (Roho's mentor/assistant since Samuel's Quest: Mission with Den-O) *Urataros (Roho's assistant since Samuel's Quest: Mission with Den-O) *Kintaros (Roho's assistant since Samuel's Quest: Mission with Den-O) *Ryuutauro (Roho's assistant since Samuel's Quest: Mission with Den-O) *Unitara (Roho's first possession) *AXE-Tera (Roho's second possession) *WingMessiah (Roho's third possession) *Sharphorn (Roho's fourth possession) *Rock'nRoll (Roho's fifth possession) *Liner X (Roho's sixth possession) *Skullan (Roho's seventh possession) *SpaceGodzilla *Eureka *Captain Battleship *Enter *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto Villains *Mark-DeVile (vaporized by Roho's Line Mode with using Revolution Giri) *BarRiZongg (destroyed by Roho's Line Mode) *Samuel Joo/Evil Mode (freed by Roho, but he decides sacrificed after freed from his influenced) *Dorachnid (destroyed by Skullan, revived, but beaten by Rolan and destroyed by Skullosaurus) *The Evil Moon (awakened by Dorachnid, destroyed by Line-O in War Mode) *The Black Moon/DeVile (awakened by Mark-DeVile's death, destroyed by Imajuu and resurrected himself, but killed by Roho's Line Mode) *KingDeVile (beaten by Roho's Line Mode and four revived members of Dekangers and destroyed by Imajuu) *Freakers (destroyed after Mark-Devile's death) Psychons Imajin #Bizzerda (beaten by Rotara and destroyed by TaraGAR, captured by Roho to merged into FangYing) #Tyrapod (beaten by Rotara and destroyed by TaraGAR, captured by Roho to merged into FangYing) #Shieldin (beaten by Rotera and destroyed by FangYing, captured by Roho) #Scrollancer (beaten by Rotera and destroyed by TaraGAR and FangYing, captured by Roho) #Kinscissor (beaten by Rotara and destroyed by FangYing, captured by Roho to merge into Sharphorn) #SteamAir (easily defeats Rotara, but beaten by Rotera and destroyed by TaraGAR, captured by Roho to create WingMessiah) #Bulldown (easily defeat Rotara and Rotera, but beaten by Rossiah and destroyed by HeavenPhoenix, captured by Roho to merge into Sharphorn) #Frenzibear (almost beaten by Rossiah and destroyed by FangYing and HeavenPhoenix, captured by Roho to merged into Liner X) #Datashocker (beaten completely by Rotara and Rossiah and destroyed by TaraGAR, captured by Roho to merge into Sharphorn) #Fishhooks (easily defeats Rotera and Rossiah, but beaten by Rohorn and destroyed by Snaptoise, captured by Roho to merged into Liner X) #Globmouth (easily defeats Rotera, but beaten by Rock'nRoh and destroyed by Crocrock, captured by Roho) #Devourion (easily defeats Roho's variant forms except with Rock'nRoh, but beaten by Rock'nRoll and destroyed by Crocrock, captured by Roho) #WereImajin (beaten by Roho's variant forms and destroyed by Imajuu, captured by Roho to merged into Liner X) #Phantom Train Beast (destroyed by Imajuu) #Goldroider (beaten by Roho's variant forms and destroyed by Imajuu, captured by Roho to merged into Liner X) #Souponader (beaten by Rotara and destroyed by TaraGAR, captured by Roho) #Xandred (easily defeats Roho's various forms, but beaten by Roho's variant forms and destroyed by Line-O, captured by Momotaros) #Imajin Zero (easily defeat Roho's various forms, but destroyed by Line-O with using summons by Linecard, captured by Roho to merged into Liner X) #Dirtmole (beaten by Roho's Line Mode and destroyed by Imajuu, captured by Roho) #Copytoid (easily defeats Roho's variant forms, but beaten by Roho's Line Mode, captured by Roho) #Muncheroid ("accidentally" destroyed by an dazed Roho's Line Mode, captured by Roho) #Negatronium (easily defeats Roho's variant forms, but beaten by Roho's Line Mode and destroyed by Imajuu and Line-O, captured by Roho) #Bioroid (Movie, destroyed by Unitara) #Maxinperd (Movie, destroyed by AXE-Tera) #TigMan (Movie, destroyed by WingMessiah) #Beetroid (Movie, destroyed by Sharphorn) #Armsteel (Movie, destroyed by Rockn'Roll) #Alienatan (Movie, destroyed by Skullan) Arsenal Morphing Devices *'Soul Transfer' - It's Roho's morphing device that allowed to transform into Ranger Mode with Imajin. **'Transcards' - It's Roho's useful cards has attacks, weapons and finisher. Also it can captured the Imajins after their defeats. According to Ryuutaros, the captured Psychons were genetic so, Roho creates or merge them. **'Linecards' - It's Roho's train cards which summoning Line-O. Created by Momotaros after Samuel's death, he built the powerful machine designs to make Roho inside. Weapons *'Rod Sword' - It's Rotara's primary weapon to slash the enemies. **'Red Card Slash/Max: Blaz-Zing Slash' *'Hammer Axe' - It's Rotera's primary weapon to slash or break the enemies. **'Yellow Card Break/Max: Hammer Smack-down' *'Wing Dagger' - It's Rossiah's primary weapon to slashes the enemies. **'Silver Card Cut/Max: Messiah Countdown' *'Hydro Banzooka' - It's Rohorn's primary weapon to shoot the enemies. **'Blue Card Blast/Max: Snap Attack' *'Guitar Blaster' - It's Rock'nRoh's primary weapon to shoot the enemies. **'Black Card Custom/Max: Custom Rock'nFULLBLAST' *'Aku Blade' - It's Rolan's primary weapon to slashes the enemies. **'Gray Card Slash/Max: AkuUka Slashes' *'Liner Saber' - It's Roho's primary weapon to slashes the enemies. In episode 21, he became dazed because he drank too much coffees so far. **'Liner Revolver Gun' - It's Roho's secondary weapon as a finisher to blast the enemies. ***'Super Card Giri/Max: Twin Clash Giri/Max 2: Choshin Kamehame Cannon/Max 3: Revolution Giri' Line Machines *'Line-O' - It's Momotaros' mecha when he summoned by Roho when using Linecard. Roho or Momotaros transforming it into War Mode as a finisher to destroy in one-hit. Line-O can be currently standable to make Roho inside. Imajuu These are the Imajins' monster forms because the mecha was overwhelmed. List of the Kaiju's attacks and finisher. Roho's Imajuu *'TaraGAR' **'Fireball Bomber/Garring Throw Bomber/Max: Bomber Blast' *'FangYing' **'Wolf Fangs/Flight Claw/Max: Fang of Justice Claw' *'HeavenPhoenix' **'Feather Strike/Claw Crusher/Max: Countdown Fallen' *'Sharktoise' **'Snap Chomp/Turtle Cannon/Max: Super Tor Cannon' *'Crocrock' **'Guitar Blast/Max: Rock-N-Roll' *'Skullosaurus' **'Flash Beam/Grave Claws/Max: Flashing Blast' Episodes The second season wasn't used the main characters because they sacrificed themselves. #Unitara, the First Possession!! (The mechas were overwhelmed by Project Zero universes because the forcefield is too powerful enough to block it) #Ability the Transformation! #The Mighty Axe Imajin!!! #The Secret is Revealed! #Scissors with Pain! #Terror of the Titan!! #Wings of the Angel! #Raged Psychon! #Data Released!! #Snapturtle Imajin is Arrival!! #Creature from Imajin! #Carnivoring the Psychons! #Were Psychon!! #Samuel, Freed! #Magicial Landers!! #Alien Earthlings!!! #Line-O, is Here!! #Summons the Linecard! #Lines to the X!!! #Copying the Variants! #Overtime Coffee Challenge!! #Evil Imajin, Negatronium! #The Evil Darkness Spirit, Dorachnid!! #The Evil Moon! #Line-O vs. The Evil Moon! #Skull Kills The Spider!! (Part One) #Possessing the Seventh Imajin! (Part Two) #Mark-DeVile's Last Choice!!! #Final Episode: Epilogue Rebirth!! Movies *Mystirangers: Seven Saga Triva *This is the first season since Daikaiju Battle Galaxy there is no mecha, but only monsters. When the mechas are overwhelmed, the Ranger Mode can summon Imajin's Monster Form. **Similar of Kamen Rider, but unlike them so far. *This is the second time when he goes alone without his friends. Category:Squadron Season